


February 15th

by Ashkela



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because Maggie Sawyer deserves a full backstory, F/F, Mostly Maggie, but really it's all about Maggie and Alex, the tiniest mention of Lena/Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Inspired by an anon question to @queergirlwriting - "Do you think Maggie's exes know that she was kicked out at 14 or why she hates Valentine's Day?" and her response - "Of course Alex is the only one who knows. No one's ever loved Maggie like this. No one's ever seen her like this. Of course Alex is the only one who knows."





	

Most of Maggie’s relationships magically end before Valentine’s Day. This is partly due to her not-so-subconsciously sabotaging them as the middle of February approaches, of course. Three times. Three times she’s had a girlfriend on Valentine’s Day. Twice, she was single by the end of the day.

The first time was Maggie’s freshman year at NCU. She’d ended up casually dating a blonde who was even shorter than herself that she met in her chemistry class. Carla was newly out, and when she offhandedly said ‘Oh, don’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day, I hate it!’, Maggie thought she’d hit the jackpot. That is, until she showed up at Carla’s dorm for their usual Tuesday of tv watching and pizza. Carla opened the door, took note of Maggie’s hands, empty of anything, and shut the door promptly in her face. They never spoke again.

The second time Maggie had a girlfriend for Valentine’s Day, she was up front with Jackie. “I hate it. I don’t want to celebrate it or do presents or candy or any of it, okay?” Jackie, an EMT who’d patched Maggie up after she’d laid her bike out on some ice, smiled and nodded and agreed readily. Imagine Maggie’s surprise when she got home from a day at the police academy to discover her apartment looked like Cupid had exploded in her living room. Rose petals covered the floor - which immediately set Maggie to sneezing uproariously. When the sneezing hadn’t stopped in over two minutes, a scarcely-clad Jackie emerged from the bedroom to check on her delayed girlfriend. She really should taken the opportunity to slip out a window, because being kicked out of an apartment while wearing less than a half a yard of fabric, in February, by a yelling and sneezing now-exgirlfriend is pretty embarrassing. Though at least her regular clothes followed quickly behind her, even if they did hit her right in the head.  
The third time Maggie had a girlfriend on Valentine’s Day, she came home - well, not home, but to her girlfriend’s home - to discover a huge tiramisu, beautifully presented, a bottle of her favorite expensive Scotch, a new bonsai tree, and a handwritten love poem that seemed to indicate that there would be more in a moment. Again, her heart sank. Alex hadn’t listened either. Alex IGNORED her and now she’s going to be single at the end of Valentine’s Day again and really, she should have known better than to hope that this time woul be different. 

But then, something different happens. Alex doesn’t let her just leave. Alex CHALLENGES Maggie. She points out that no reason for hating what is nearly universally acknowledged as a Hallmark holiday was ever given, outside the generic and overused ‘over commercialization and I don’t need a day to tell you I care about you’ tropes. Alex asks and Alex listens and Alex reacts with shock and dismay at what happened and Maggie can’t take it anymore. She walks out, praying that her tears won’t blind her too much while she’s on her bike, heading home, because it would be just her luck to wipe out and have Jackie show up and make this night even worse.  
Kara makes a lot of sense. Maggie wants to hold on to her anger and hurt, but the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that Alex truly had listened. It was Maggie who hadn’t told the truth, leading to what had happened the night before. And while she still needs to talk to her girlfriend about all of it, now she has a date to set up.

Valentine’s Day is still shit. But February 15th? That is now and will forever be Maggie’s favorite day. It becomes the compromise. February 14th is spent with a little too much alcohol, a little bit more melancholic memory rehashing, and loving arms wrapping Maggie up, safe and loved. The next day is for showing each other how much they love one another. The discount candy doesn’t hurt either. It becomes a miniature competition, to see who can outdo the other with outrageous and silly and overly sentimental (that both not-so-secretly ADORE) celebrations they come up with on that day.

Until the year that they both win, because they both have Kara set up a candlelit dinner on the top of the L Corp building (Lena will tell Maggie later that honestly, she just had them re-set the dinner she’d done for Kara the night before), complete with good Scotch instead of champagne, and both glasses miraculously have rings appear in them. They laugh through the tears as they both say yes simultaneously.

And the next year, they win again, when they say “I do,” just as the sun goes down. 

And two years later, when the date becomes a rescue mission for both the DEO and the NCPD, and ends in a small alien child curled in Maggie’s arms, a prehensile tail reaching across the car’s seat to wrap around Alex’s wrist, anchoring them both to the tiny being, previously alone in the world, but now assured to have a loving home for all of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like two paragraphs long and then the plot bunnies attacked. Come say hi or drop a bunny seed on my tumblr - kecharasmoon


End file.
